Animorph's IM Mania!~
by Tobias Lover 01
Summary: Jake find's out abou Fanfiction.Net and tries to warn the others!


Setting: Jake's bedroom (don't worry nothing nasty)

Jake: "I wonder what everyone's up to. I think I'll send Marco an IM and ask him to meet me at the mall for some cinnibons or Taco Bell."

Jake gets online

Jake sees an Internet advertisement appear on top of his screen

Jake: "Hey…. What's this? FanFiction.Net? Hey! It has an Animorph fan fic section! I bet this is Marco's doing!"

IM appears on Jake's screen from Monkey_Man2000

Monkey_Man2000: "Hey Jake-o, how you doin'?"

Jake-o: "Not too great man. Wasn't your handle Baldwin Boy5?"

Monkey_Man2000: "Jake, Jake, Jake, haven't you seen the South Park Movie? The Baldwin Brothers are dead. Get into the now, Bro!

Jake-o: "Yeah I saw it, and it's obvious you didn't stick around for the end when Kenny sacrifices himself in order to put things back the way they were before!"

Monkey_Man2000: "Shit Jake! Why did you just do that? You ruined the ending for me and anyone who reads this! While I was watching it, my step-mom came in and sat down, I tried to turn it off, but it was too late man! The song that Terrence and Phillip sing, you know the one about the Uncle F*cker, well it came on. She started screaming something about dirty language and little virgin ears.

Jake-o: "Too bad bud. Wanna come catch the end at my house?"

Monkey_Man2000: "What's the point? I know the end now, jerk (j/k)"

Jake-o: "Harsh man. Hey, do you know anything about Fan Fiction.Net?"

IM appears on both Marco and Jake's screens from HandsomeHawk

HandsomeHawk: " Hey is this a private party or can any bird join?"

Monkey_Man2000: "Hey Bird Boy, I didn't know you had Internet access up in the tree. Must be awfully difficult to type with your talons (j/k)."

HandsomeHawk: "That was so funny Marco, but it just so happens I am not always in my tree I'm at the mall, I have a life you know!"

Monkey_Man2000: "Yeah man, like just yesterday when you woke up in your tree, spent the morning hunting down your bunny-O's for breakfast, then your salad with a side serving of mice for lunch…."

Jake-o: "Hey, back off man! What's yanking' your chain today?" 

Monkey_Man2000: "Sorry Bird Bud, sometimes my jokes get outta hand."

IM appears on Tobias, Jake and Marco's screens from Shera_Princess_of_Power

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Aw…Marco? Apologizing? I thought I'd never love to see the day!"

Monkey_Man2000: "Shera? No, no, no, she wasn't as great as her brother He-man. That's why Xena's so great, no sibling rivalry!"

HandsomeHawk: "That show rocked along with Scooby-doo and Rainbow Bright. Oh! And what about Jem and the Holograms? That show was the best. Oops, I've said too much already.

Jake-o: "Have any of you guys heard of Fan Fiction.Net?"

Monkey_Man2000: "Jem and the Holograms? That show was strictly for the ladies birdie!"

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Um, sexist much, Marco?"

Monkey_Man2000: "Need you girlfriend to stand up for you bird man?"

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "I repeat, sexist much? And by the way Tobias can stand up for himself!"

Jake-o: "K, now that we cleared that up. FanFiction.Net? Anyone?"

HandsomeHawk: "Yeah! I don't need Rachel to fight my fights! Although, it was really nice of her to stand up for me."

Monkey_Man2000: "Aw…how…cute."

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Hey, did you notice that we're almost all here? What kinda coincidence is that?"

Jake_o: "Yeah, only Cassie and Ax are missing. Ax doesn't have access to a computer in the woods and I don't think Cassie likes the Internet all that much."

Monkey_Man2000: "Yeah, probably thinks it's evil, just like cutting down trees for paper or furniture is."

IM appears on Marco, Rachel, Jake, and Tobias' screens from Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009: "Cassie-Actually, since Ax hooked up just moments ago, I think it's okay. Ax-Yes, although your 'Internet' is quite primitive it can also be enjoyable"

Monkey_Man2000: "Wait, let me get this straight. You 'hooked' Cassie up in the barn?"

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009: "Ax-Why, yes."

Monkey_Man2000: "snicker, snicker"

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Marco! That wasn't nice!"

Jake-o: "Hey Cassie, do you know about Fan Fiction. Net?"

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009: "Cassie-Yeah Marco, you know Ax and I are just friends, I'm more interested in a Tiger"

Jake-o: "Cassie!"

HandsomeHawk: "Hey, I'm over here at the mall, you guys wanna come get some Burger King or something?"

Monkey_Man2000: "Sounds cool with me. My new step-mom doesn't allow junk food or take out. I'm starved. But, it's not me you want to see is it my beloved bird boy?"

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Knock it off Marco, or I'll knock you and I don't mean up. Sure, we'd love to meet you at the mall Tobias. By the arcade in a half an hour okay with everyone?"

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009: "Ax-that will work out fine with Cassie and I, Rachel."

Monkey_Man2000: "I'm there, Xena!"

HandsomeHawk: "I'll be waiting Rachel."

HandsomeHawk logged off

Monkey_Man2000: "How sweet, a bird waiting for his warrior princess."

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009: "Cassie-C U all there, bye for now!"

Animals_R_People_2_n_blueboy009 logged off

Shera_Princess_of_Power: "Ciao guys, I'll meet you there!"

Shera_Princess_of_Power logged off

Monkey_Man2000: "Jake, you coming?"

Jake-o: "I wish I could, but we've spent so much time IMing each other that I just barely have enough time to finish my homework before bed! I got this serious English essay due!"

Monkey_Man2000: "Tough stuff man. Sorry you can't come cya."

Monkey_Man2000 logged off

Jake-o: "No wait! Marco? Anyone? What about Fan Fiction.Net? They know all about us! We gotta do something!"

Jake-o: "Hello?"

Jake-o: "Anyone? Answer me if you're there!"

IM appears on Jake's screen from Tobiaslover01

Tobiaslover01: "That's right Jake, we know all about you"

Jake-o: "Huh? Who are you? How do you know? What's going on? Tell me!"

Tobiaslover01 logged off

Jake-o: "What? Noooooooo!"

Jake-o logged off 


End file.
